


Pets

by Korkorali



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 15:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17583221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korkorali/pseuds/Korkorali
Summary: The gang get some pets!





	Pets

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there ao3! This is my first time actually writing anything, so sorry if it isn’t that great.  
> Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!

Toriel has a cat. She will bite and hiss and scratch sometimes, but Toriel has tamed worse.   
She got the cat because Frisk had apparently decided one day to bring her to the pet shop, where they ‘just so happened’ to find a slightly older calico mess that had gotten her children stolen from her, and of course, Toriel was instantly smitten, even if she might be projecting a little. Anyway, she adopted the cat that day and named her Mater. And now, she isn’t lonely anymore, even when the kids are at Asgore’s.

Asgore has a dog. She is a large and somewhat threatening looking, but in reality, the dogs just a big softie, much like her owner.   
Asgore got his dog after a particularly rough day when everything seemed to remind him of his sins. By the next day, Frisk came over with a therapy dog, a golden retriever that Asgore named Hound. Now, he always has someone who is happy to see him, and who always seems to remind him to take his pills.

Undyne has a dog as well. He is a greyhound named Ausan, fast and energetic, like her.  
Undyne got the dog when Frisk found it on one of their runs. Ever since, she always has someone to run with and play with, even when everyone else is out of energy.

Alphys has a rabbit. He is calm and affectionate, ready to spread his love to anyone.  
Alphys got him from Frisk, who came over with a bunny in search of a home just a few hours after a bad panic attack. Alphys had, of course, tried to not accept the bunny, but Frisk seemed to have a counter-answer for every excuse she made. So Alphys got the bunny, and named him Blackjack. Ever since, she has had less panic attacks than normal. And when she does have them, petting Blackjack always seems to calm her down.

Papyrus and Sans have a pet rock. It is a fairly spherical shape, with a bottom that is flatter than most.  
The brothers got their rock much before they had ever reached the surface, and they have always loved it, even if Sans sometimes forgets to walk it.

Chara has a ferret named Andromeda. She is almost pure white, and always ready to go zipping around whatever she can.  
Chara was given Andromeda as a “welcome home” gift from Frisk. Chara hadn’t wanted to accept her in the first place, but Andromeda ultimately grew on her.

Asriel doesn’t have a pet. He doesn’t want one either, because he fears that he will end up killing it. No matter what Frisk tried, he was adamant about not having something that depended on him.  
However, even though he doesn’t have a pet, everyone else’s pet always seems to regard him as their second best friend, right after their owners. So even without a pet of his own, he still has love.

Frisk has a turtle named Turner. He is rather slow, but he is loved.  
Frisk got Turner as a gift for their birthday. Everyone was so happy with their pets, the got Frisk one. And if Frisk cried a little when they got him, nobody said anything.  
Turner helps Frisk remember to take things slow, and that caring about yourself for a change isn’t a bad thing.


End file.
